It is important for a driver of a vehicle to be provided with information to drive the vehicle safely and accurately. Information provided to the driver includes a view from the vehicle and also information concerning the vehicle such as a speed of the vehicle. In some vehicles, such as sports utility vehicles (SUVs) or 4 wheel drive vehicles, the view from an interior of the vehicle may be partially obscured by a bonnet or hood of the vehicle, interior feature of the vehicle, such as seats, or the fact that the vehicle may be relatively long thus preventing an occupant having good rearward vision, for example. These problems may be particularly notable when the vehicle is on an incline or at a top of a descent, when crossing complex terrain such as when driving off-road, or simply manoeuvring in a confined space such as a car park
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to aid a driver of a vehicle. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to improve a driver's from a vehicle and/or to provide information associated with the vehicle in a convenient manner. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.